kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Cree Lincoln
Cree Lincoln is the older sister of Abigail Lincoln. She is currently around 16''10 more | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum'' and is the leader of the Teen Ninjas in service of Father. Cree was formerly a KND operative under the codename of 'Numbuh 11 '''in Sector V before she turned 13, at which point she escaped decommissioning and defected to the side of evil. It was from Cree that Numbuh 5 learned many of her fighting skills & abilities, but the two are now arch-enemies. Cree was the mastermind behind such plans as crashing the Kids Next Door Moonbase into the sun (a plan she gave up after hearing from Chad that he had already tried it in ''Operation: E.N.D.), and giving all children the chicken pox while the other teens watched it from the safety of the Pep Rally at her school in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.. Biography Cree first appeared in Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T., in which Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 hear that she is wearing a "training bra", which they believe stands for "Battle Ready Armor" and is a weapon being used by adults to train teenagers to become super villains. Despite the absurdity of this idea, it is proven at the end of the episode to be true. Cree is seen probing her sister's brain (a decoy Numbuh 5) while she sleeps, and meeting up with Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane outside. In Operation: K.I.S.S., Numbuh 2 accidentally turns himself into a teenager and inadvertently encounters Cree. The two fall in love and Numbuh 2 becomes Cree's boyfriend under the name "Hank". During a date, Cree reveals her true nature to her boyfriend and brings him along as she launches a personal attack on the Sector V Treehouse. "Hank" turns on Cree and defeats her, revealing his true identity just as he reverts to his normal self. Cree is shocked upon realizing that she kissed Numbuh 2, and is apprehended and put on a transport to the Moon Base prison. However, as the episode ends, Cree is seen in her bunker contacting "mission control", informing her superiors that she is being taken directly to the Moon Base, to which Father replies that everything is going "according to plan". Ever since this episode, Numbuh 2 has retained a crush on Cree, most notably shown in Operation: S.I.T.T.E.R.. Cree returns in Operation: S.P.A.C.E., when Numbuh 5 and Mushi Sanban encounter her during a resupply mission in space, while the rest of Sector V investigates an abandoned KND prison transport. Cree reveals to Numbuh 5 that it was her plan to be captured all along, and that she intended to escape once she reached the Moon Base. She planned to use the access code she retrieved from her brain to detach the Base from the moon and send it crashing. However, her plan did not go as expected, as during the trip to the Moon, Numbuhs 92 and 93 accidentally pressed the blow up engines button leaving her stranded in space. Cree and Numbuh 5 begin fighting, but Mushi tearfully tells them that, as family, they shouldn't be fighting each other. Cree and Abigail are convinced by the young girl to hug and make up, but Cree is then pushed into the space pod by Numbuh 5 and ejected into space. At the end of the episode, Cree hot-wires the pod to take her directly towards the Moon Base. At the end of Operation: E.N.D., Cree finally reaches the moon base, only to learn that Chad had just enacted the exact same plot she intended to carry out (and failed). Disappointed, Cree decides to enact "Plan B". Chad, who has been forsaken by the KND and is awaiting decommissioning, asks to join her. She agrees, and the two depart. Cree is currently the girlfriend of Maurice, formerly Numbuh 9 of the Kids Next Door. However, she is unaware that Maurice is still working for the KND as an undercover agent of TND (Teens Next Door). She went with Maurice to the prom at McClintock High School in Operation: V.I.R.U.S.. Before the prom, she was contaminated by the contagious disease that KND have made in revenge for creating chicken pox which is revealed to be a giant pimple on Cree's cheek. Cree is on the search for the antidote only to learn that the antidote is with her sister, Numbuh 5. Cree confronted all of Sector V, for the whereabouts to her sister's location, only to turn up empty at each location she was told where Numbuh 5 was supposed to be, until Cree finally ran out of time. She went home crest-fallen, and asked her parents were Numbuh 5 was, but they hadn’t seen her either, leaving Cree in tears. Suddenly Numbuh 5 appears and casually greets Cree, only for the latter to angrily attack her, and blames Numbuh 5 for her condition. During their scuffle, Numbuh 5 was trying to reason with Cree until she finally restrained her elder sister. A despairing Cree questioned as to why she should listen to Numbuh 5, before saying that without the antidote it’s over for her, and it’s all the KND's fault. Numbuh 5 reis aware of all of this, and, upon releasing Cree, reveals she went to retrieve the antidote for Cree, much to the surprise of the Teen Ninja. Numbuh 5 explained how she told the KND that using the new unpoppable zits on Cree's prom night was going to far. Cree is in awe that her sister did all that for her, even after all the teenager has done to the KND. Numbuh 5 admits that even though Cree is her archenemy, she’s still her sister. Cree deactivates her armor and reveals the enormous pimple on the side of her head much to the disgust of Numbuh 5, who comments on the KND scientists don’t fool around, and finally administers the antidote, much to the happiness of Cree. Cree was responsible for scramblifying the brains of several KND operatives when they were injured in Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.. As revenge, Numbuh 6 unleashed skunk bombs on her, causing her to smell bad, and when Cree's father, Dr. Lincoln entered the operating room, he noticed the horrid smell, and thought Cree needed surgery to remove the smell. She last appeared in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. ''Although she did not speak much, she was a part of Chad Dickson's group in a message for Numbuh 362, wanting peace. She later appeared at the KND Gihugeacarrier, where she told The Steve "''that's no light show." That was her last line in the series, and she made no further appearances in the episode. Trivia *Cree is one of the most skilled fighters of the teens, and of the KND, prior to her defection. **She taught Numbuh 5 her moves herself. *She shares her name with the voice actor of her and Numbuh 5, Cree Summer. *Cree has defeated Numbuhs 1 and 4 the most out of Sector V. **She can subdue Numbuh 1 and trick Numbuh 4. **Only Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 have defeated her. *In Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., it is revealed Cree and Abby have an older brother who has kids, which makes the two Lincoln sisters aunts. *Chad Dickson and Cree Lincoln managed to be the craziest and most blood thirsty villains in the entire show as they both tried to send the Kids Next Door Moonbase into the sun, which would murder hundreds of children (ironic, considering Chad himself was apparently still an undercover KND operative at the time). *The KND have tried several times to decommission Cree after she escaped on her 13th birthday, but the ones sent to capture her have ended up with wedgies worse than Jerry Rassic.More answers from the big guy | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *It is possible that she was already heading on the path to be a traitor while she was still in the Kids Next Door.Yay for Questions + Answers :D | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *She was born in France.Numbuh Googol Meets Mr Warburton!! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *It is possible that she could have been recruited to the Teen Spies Organization if she hadn't turned traitor.OMG! it's so obvious i'm not even gonna say it | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Gallery See Cree Lincoln/Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Lincoln Family Category:Teens Category:Family Members Category:Females Category:African-American Characters Category:Former KND Members Category:Former Allies Category:Siblings Category:Spies Category:Main Villains Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer Category:High School Students